fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Prism Fernandes
|previous affiliation = Tower Of Heaven Magic Council Ten Wizard Saints|mark location = Left Thigh (X784) Right Shoulder (X791)|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Team Prism|partner = Nishio Beau|base of operations = First Fairy Tail Building (former) Fairy Hills (former) http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sabertooth|previous occupation = Magic Council Member Wizard Saint|previous team = Allied Forces|status = Active|relatives = Jellal Fernandes (Older Brother)|counterpart = Prism (Edolas)|magic = Heavenly Body Magic Thought Protection Fire Magic Wind Magic Water Magic Earth Magic Bind Snake Telekinesis Telephaty Purple Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|japanese voice = Yūka Nanri|english voice = Stephanie Sheh|image gallery = yes}} Prism, is an S-Class Mage of Sabertooth, wherein she is a member and team leader of Team Prism. She is a mysterious and former dark mage as she lost her memories, alongside with her brother - Jellal Fernandes. Prism is also a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Appearance Prism is a tall and a busty young woman with a fair skin color and a curvaceous body. She has an azure-like big eyes and long, scarlet hair. Her hair is usually tied up into a high ponytail. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91cm; waist, 59cm; and hip, 88cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). In X792, her hair is considerably shorter and is styled into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head. In that year, Prism had turned a little bit more paler. Her Sabertooth stamp is located is above her left thigh, being maroon in color. Her guild stamp later changed its color to black in X792, changing its location below her right shoulder. Personality Prism is a friendly, young woman who would often wink at other people for a reason; nobody knows why she does it but many guessed that it is just a habit. She is an extremely hard-worker and selfless. She cares about others more than herself, that ended up getting her almost killed several times. Prism is kind of an airhead and dumb but is also considered as smart and logical. She is rarely seen being angry and sad at some point; she would always smile and considering the fact that "life is too short to be sad." History As a child, Prism was forced to help build the Tower of Heaventogether with other slaves, such as Erza, Shô, Simon, Wally, Milliana and her brother, Jellal. Prism wouldn't exactly have an history hence that she had lost her memories the time she was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven. All she could remember was her family and how she was forced to be a slave. As she grew up, she had been trying to escape the Tower of Heaven and continued to get caught. After several attempts, at the age of ten, she had successfully escaped. She had promised the others that she will save them once she gets stronger. Later, she had became a Wizard Saint as Hera and apart of the Magic Council as Hera. No one knows why a young eleven-year-old would be in the Magic Council and Wizard Saint. but who knows. "Hera" had soon left both Magic Council and Ten Wizard Saints and didn't keep in contact with her childhood friends. She had later met Sting Eucliffe in the woods, being acquainted with him. They had soon became good friends and Sting offered her to join and find a guild together with Rogue Cheney and the two exceeds, Lector and Frosch Later, five of them joined Sabertooth and trained hard in order for them to get stronger and to fulfill her promise to the others. Magic and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magicand Holder Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. * Meteor ( Mītia): Prism's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing her to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is near impossible to catch her. With her speed, she assaults her opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Prism can also wear a special suit under her robes to better utilize this type of Magic. * Grand Chariot ( Guran Shario): While in the air, Prism places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of Prism and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. The seals can also be drawn in the sky before being cast, bombarding an opponent with countless beams of light. Thought Protection (思念体 Shinentai) is a type of Magic which allows Prism to create a psychic copy of her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. This magic is also a Caster Magic. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Prism is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. * Flame of Rebuke (咎の炎 Toga no Honō): This spell, when released, creates golden flames in Prism's palm. Creating these flames uses up virtually all of her Magic. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Prism is also able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Prism is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Prism is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. Bind Snake ( Kōsoku no Hebi): This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Telepathy ( Terepashī): Prism has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of his communication to occur. Telekinesis: A type of Magic that allows Prism to move and take control of things with her mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. Purple Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (紫色の火滅竜魔法 Murasakiiro no hi Metsuryū Mahō): Purple Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants Prism various characteristics typical of a Purple Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing purple flames, scales that grant protection against purple flames, and nails covered in purple flames. Consequently, Purple Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows Prism to produce and control fire from any part of her body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. * Purple Fire Dragon's Roar (紫色の火の咆哮 Murasakiiro no hi No hōkō): Prism's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of purple flames from her mouth at her target. * Purple Fire Dragon's Claw (紫色の火の鉤爪 Murasakiiro no hi No Kagidzume): Prism ignites her feet in purple flames, thereby increasing the power of her kicks. The purple flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Purple Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (紫色の火の鉄拳 Murasakiiro no hi no Tekken): Prism engulfs her fists in purple flames and punches the target. * Purple Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (紫色の火の翼撃 Murasakiiro no hi no Yokugeki): Prism rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Purple Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (紫色の火の煌炎 Muarsakiira no hi no Kōen): Prism ignites both her hands in purple flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. * Purple Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (紫色の火の砕牙 Murasakiiro no hi no Saiga): With her hand lit ablaze, Prism swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): ** Purple Lotus: Purple Fire Dragon's Fist (紫色の火火竜拳 Murasakiiro no hi Karyūken): Prism rapidly punches her target, with her hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Trivia * Prism is well-known for her expression change. (ex. from silly to serious in 0.6 seconds) * Prism's pre-design was her hair is supposed to be peachy orange in color, but was changed to maroon/scarlet. * Prism is the younger sister of Jellal Fernandes * Prism's Edolas counterpart is the Princess of the Kingdom of Edolas, being Mystogan's younger sister. * Prism lacks speed when she's not using her Heavenly Body Magic. If she does, then her energy and magic will be drained fast. * Prism has a boyfriend named Nishio Beau'. '' * '''Prism was almost kicked out of Sabertooth after getting injured and not completing a job. Quotes * (To Jellal Fernandes): Even if I'm sad, I smile because our mother once told me that; "Life is too short for you to be sad. Keep on smiling!" * (To Nishio Beau): I don't care what you are or who you are; I'm in love with you, for god's sake! I don't care about anything else but you. * (To Erik): You can hurt me, you can break my bones, you can even crush and burn my soul! Just don't... hurt or touch Nishio. * (To Natsu Dragneel): Fairy Tail is... a wonderful guild, right? I wish that my guild was like that. It's just our Master cares so much about winning and I hate my guild for that. * (To Juvia Lockser): Ah, I apologize! But I'm not in love with Gray and I do not have any intentions on stealing him away from you. Besides, I have a boyfriend. Don't worry! * (To Nishio Beau): You're precious and amazing, Nishio. Don't let them get to you, they're just a waste of time, am I right? Category:Female Category:Sabertooth Category:S-Class Mage